The Strongest Magic
by RockAndAHardPlace
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is known as a merciless, powerful sorcerer. So surely asking Moe French for Belle's hand in marriage shouldn't be difficult, right?...


_The Strongest Magic_

By RockAndAHardPlace

_Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece that is Once Upon a Time, much as I wish otherwise._

Summary: Mr. Gold asks Moe French for permission to marry Belle.

Background: I'm going with the idea that, like Jefferson, Belle still has her fairytale memories (because Regina is a bitch and likes tormenting people). Nobody else has regained their memories. Rumpelstiltskin sprung Belle from jail, their relationship resumed, and he has proposed. All that remains now is to ask Moe French's permission. No problem, right?...

_The Strongest Magic_

Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, heartless magician, evil tyrant, and generally a horrible human being, was not afraid. He was experiencing, perhaps, a touch of queasiness, but doubtless that was to be attributed to the sandwich he'd consumed at Granny's rather than nerves.

He was _not_ afraid.

Rumpelstiltskin's mind flashes back to his room right before he'd left. Belle was sitting on his bed, looking stunning in one of his shirts and nothing else.

" You know you'll feel better once you've gotten it over with", she'd told him, eyes twinkling. Rumpelstiltskin merely grunted in reply.

" There's no need to be nervous. I'm sure you two are perfectly capable of having a calm conversation".

" I'm not nervous, dearie", he'd denied immediately, straightening his tie for the tenth time. Belle raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

" Of course you aren't. Just be back in time for dinner, alright?" And she'd leaned up to kiss him. Rumpelstiltskin responded enthusiastically, groaning in protest when she pulled away.

" You're going to go talk to my father", Belle said, smiling but firm. " There'll be time for other things later. He's going to hear about it sooner or later".

Rumpelstiltskin had protested some more, but he knew she was right. Ever since he'd first bought the engagement ring the gossip had grown and grown. Might as well talk to French before it got out of hand.

His disobedient feet had reached the old brown house too quickly. Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath, forcing out thoughts of magic and curses and Regina's lies. He was Mr. Gold, the most powerful man in town. He could do this.

Gold rang the doorbell and resisted the urge to run off down the street like a child playing a stupid prank. There was a long pause and for a moment he hoped French wasn't home. Then Gold heard the sounds of footsteps, somehow ominous despite the sunny afternoon.

The door opened. French blinked at him for a moment, then his expression darkened.

" I don't have anything to say to you, Gold", the man spat. He was already closing the door.

" You will talk to me. It's important or I wouldn't have bothered, believe me", Gold snarled in reply. His hackles were already raised.

" Rent's not due for two weeks", French retorted. " Get out of my sight".

" I'm not here for rent, but that does remind me that I could raise it whenever I want to. With that in mind, I suggest you let me in".

French glared for a moment, before stepping aside.

" Five minutes", he snapped. " Then you're out".

Gold stepped inside the shabby dwelling. He took a seat on a lumpy armchair, leaving French the matching sofa.

" Alright, what is it?" asked French, hostile and sullen. Gold took a deep breath. Just get it out, he thought, just say it quickly before you can think about it too much.

" I'm here to ask for your permission to marry B- Isabelle", he got out. There was a long pause, and the words hung heavily in the air between them.

" What?" asked French.

" I want to marry Isabelle. Well, I'm going to, that is, I already proposed and she said yes. But she wanted me to ask you". Gold cursed himself inwardly for all the stuttering and looked for French's reaction.

The other man's face was contorted with rage.

" Never," he ground out.

" French, just listen to-"

" You attack me, you put me in the hospital, and you have the nerve to ask to marry my daughter? Never! Over my fucking dead body!"

" She already said yes, this is merely a formality." Gold shot back. If only he still had his magic. French would be a cockroach by now, something that Gold could easily crush and forget. He was sure Belle would get over the loss.

" How do I know you won't hit her too, huh? I know firsthand how violent you are!"

" I would never hurt her!" Gold roared. Even as the words crossed his lips, though, he remembered screaming at Belle, throwing her in the dungeon, speaking cruel, cruel words…

" You're a beast, Gold", snarled French. Gold flinched.

" You always have been, you always will be. I don't know what she sees in a monster like you".

Gold stands, snatches up his cane. He can't bear to remain in this house an instant longer, before this man who seems to know just what to say to make him doubt.

Gold has opened the door, has nearly walked out, when he hears her voice in his mind.

" _You're not a monster."_

His sweet, beautiful, loving Belle. Like French, nobody knew what she saw in him. Not even Gold. He just knew he was very lucky that she did find something worth loving in him.

" _You're not a monster." _

Gold hesitated, then stepped back inside. French looked up, eyes full of fire and hatred and fury.

" Hear this," Gold said quickly, before the other man could interject.

" You may not believe me. I don't know if you ever will. But I love Belle-Isabelle, more than anything. I know she deserves better. But she chose me, and I'm not going to be stupid enough to let her go," _This time_, he added silently.

" She makes me want to be a better man. She makes me do things that I know are right, and I know I'd never do if she wasn't there. Like talking to you right now. I swear to you that I will protect her. And if I fail to do so… well, then I'll deserve your fists. But I won't fail. I can't fail her."

Gold waited for some sort of reaction, but French only stared at him.

" Well, I'll, um, see you around," Gold finished awkwardly, and he made his escape.

" How did it go?" Belle asked him when he arrives home.

" Your father still hates me," he tells her honestly. She laughs and kisses him.

" Thank you for going to him. Thank you for trying," she tells him.

Rumpelstiltskin nods. French's words still ring in his ears.

" _You're a beast… You're a beast… You're a beast…" _

It's true. He knows all too well that it's true. How can he ever deserve this beautiful, magical woman?

" _You're a beast…"_

" Rumpelstiltskin".

His face snaps up to Belle's; he still unused to answering to that name again.

" Rumpelstiltskin, thank you," says Belle. Her hand moves, cups his face, and he leans into that touch. So gentle, so soft.

" Rumpelstiltskin, that was very brave of you". His eyes widen. He knows they are both thinking of that terrible parting, of her barbed words.

" _You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin"._

" Very brave," Belle says again, her eyes warm and forgiving. What did he ever do to deserve her?

" I love you," he whispers. No matter how many times he says those words, he is still fearful that her feelings have changed, that she no longer loves him in return.

" I love you, too", Belle replies, smiling that wonderful smile. Rumpelstiltskin leans in and kisses her gently. Every kiss is a miracle to him. Every touch, every smile are incredibly precious.

" _I will protect her, French",_ he thinks, sealing the vow. _" True Love really is the strongest magic". _

_THE END_

_A.N.: Thank you so much for reading! I got hooked on RumBelle ever since " Skin Deep" and had to contribute to the fanfiction about them. Their romance is so lovely!_

_This is my first OUAT fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you!_


End file.
